LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2016
12:42 Hey, sorry I left there Pete, had to go eat. How are you? 12:49 i'm good as always alex :) 12:49 it's ok alex :) 01:00 Sorry I'm replying so late Pete, ugh, I need to put ping on. Anyway, glad you're doing well! What new sets have you gotten? :D 05:14 Hey Pete! 10:01 Or...Smiley.. :P 10:01 Hey :P 10:02 Heyyyy, who told you my name was Mashay?? :P 10:02 And no to that last part :P :P 10:02 My inner genius :P 10:02 Uhuh...I don't think so. :P 10:02 Wyn's gonna come. calling it. 10:02 You beat me to it xD 10:02 Wyn or Purple told me indirectly :P 10:03 Indirectly??? :P 10:03 Oh wow xD 10:03 hallooooooo 10:03 Hallo! :P 10:03 Ha! My inner genius knew she would Smiley. :P 10:03 your inner genius? :P 10:04 Gator I loved how you where on the likes leaderboard but most of the likes weren't from community chat >:D 10:04 :P 10:04 Yup, just like Smiley's inner genius knew my name was Mashay. :P 10:04 Haha, I don't know how much I get from CC. :P 10:04 oh the Mashay he knew from Purps and me :P 10:05 Indirectly of course... :P 10:05 Me: O_O Wyn and Gator are dancing in the MB Ball topic Purple: You danced with Mr. Mashay?? ...is how I knew :P :P 10:05 xD 10:05 that :P 10:05 Oh. :P 10:05 Yeah, my name has been shortened quite a bit. :P 10:05 It's just Mr. Joe Alex Mashay now. :P 10:05 Yeah you've dropped the Donald and Bob :P 10:06 Donald? Bob? :P 10:06 xD 10:06 I dropped the Donald, Purps dropped the Bob. :P 10:06 *randomly assumes its Donald Trump and Bob the Builder* :P 10:06 :P :P :P 10:06 I was Beb... so Purps named him Bob.... then I stopped being Beb... and he lost the Bob too... 10:06 And Donald... I have no idea why :P 10:06 You assumed wrong. :P 10:06 Beb was weird... :P 10:07 Oh, it's random cause of that face... :P 10:07 So is Vic :P 10:07 lol, but the face came after :P 10:07 But Vic is actually based on something not just made up :P 10:07 But Beb was a typo! I made a typo and they made it my nic! :P 10:07 Ironically my little siblings are watching veggietales right now while you all chat about it :P 10:07 lol xD 10:07 Veggietales is everywhere >.> 10:08 Veggietales is/was a classic, they ruined it now. :P 10:08 I've never watched it :P Well maybe once... We had a tape of it at some point, I just don't remember... 10:08 IKR?!?!?! :p :p :p 10:08 Annnd why isn't the pingy sound working?? Ugh. :P 10:08 :P 10:08 It was such a sin to ruin it :P :P 10:08 Those new animations hurt my eyes. :P 10:08 xD 10:09 Phil Vischer isn't in charge anymore :P 10:09 But my little siblings only watch the older versions :P 10:09 How many sibs do you have? 10:09 Oh, good, don't let them watch the newer ones. :P 10:09 >.> 10:09 -.- 10:09 a lot :P :P :P 10:09 lol 10:10 7 :P 10:10 * Wyn17 assumes 24 10:10 Wow, that is a lot. :P 10:10 really? 10:10 wow :P 10:10 I don't know anyone in America who has 24 :P 10:10 Only 19 :P 10:10 *Duggers* 10:10 lol I don't know anyone anywhere who does :P 10:10 hey cheerful and wintry how are you ?:) 10:10 hey cheerful and wintry how are you ? :) 10:10 Hey Pete! 10:10 Hey Pete! 10:11 Need a nickname for you :P 10:11 He has one. :P 10:11 *hires Wintry for that* :P 10:11 What? :P 10:11 Sweet Pete 10:11 He has one... :P 10:11 i'm not sure when i'm going to build it alex :) 10:11 Alex did you still play BB? :P 10:11 Oh, ok, well I want to see it when it's finished. :D 10:11 Though it's usually restricted to Purple use :P 10:11 Play BB? :P 10:11 Yeeeahhh, Wyn's right. :P 10:11 So he needs another one. :P 10:12 Or have you tried Clash Royale too? :P 10:12 except yoshi used it... and I did when impersonating purps... :P 10:12 Ohhh, Boom beach. :P 10:12 That isn't a creative nickname :P 10:12 Yeah, I play it still, kinda. :P 10:12 lol 10:12